candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Bomb
If your fanon uses Candy Bombs, you can describe it here is a blocker in some Candy Crush fanons. They are appeared in original Candy Crush, so properties of them will be varied by different fanons. CCSM Properties *Candy bombs have certain number counts ranging from one to any numbers. Candy bombs can only be destroyed when the player matches them with the same candy color. *Unlike the original Candy Crush, when bombs reach 0, it will explode, clearing all candies on the board and decreas each blocker by one layer and give to the player 3,000 points. *When candy bombs are inside other blockers (except liquorice locks), they won't count down until they are freed. T9CCS * They work exactly the same as in original game, and they '''will '''count down when they're inside blockers. * There are 2 other bomb types, Vicious Bomb and Frosting Bomb. HM Properties * In HM Saga (Super, Ball, Trompeta, Clock and their Κορα counterparts), they work like in saga. * When it reaches 0, it will explode and cause instant fail. * If it is in a blocker, it won't lower its move count except for the following blockers. ** For Super: *** Locks and Caramel (Before the December 16 Update) *** Bubblegum Tangle ** For Ball: *** Locks *** Silcooooonn Titaniym (Unreleased Blocker) *** Bubblegum Tangle ** For Trompeta and Clock *** No blockers apart from Liquorice CCR Properties *The properties are the same as in the original saga. When you make a move, their number is decreased by 1. *When it reaches 0, it will explode the board and you will lose the game. *Each bomb is worth 3,000 points for removing. *The cake bomb explosions and conveyor shifting always happen before the bomb explodes. *If you complete all the goals with the same time the bomb about to explode you will not lose. *There is another type of candy bomb, Frosting Bomb. C437CCS Properties *The properties of candy bombs are the same as in Candy Crush Saga. *Candy bombs' fuses count down by 1 move each time a match is made, even when inside other blockers. *When a candy bomb's fuse reaches 0, the candy bomb explodes, causing the player to fail the level. *Each candy bomb removed is worth 3,000 points. *If a cake bomb is removed when a candy bomb's fuse reaches 0, the bomb will be removed by the cake bomb's explosion. *If a candy bomb reaches 0 in a level with conveyor belts, the conveyor belts will activate, and then the candy bomb will explode, if it still has not been removed. Appearances *Unofficial introduction: Level 33 *Official introduction: Level 67 Frosting Bombs and Vicious Bombs also appear in C437CCS. UCCS They first appear in Level 30 and they are extremely abundant. Here is a list of their properties: * They can be eaten by any type of chocolate. * They will only tick after all cascades and processuses end (cake bombs, conveyor belts, toffee tornadoes, etc). * If a candy bomb reaches 0, you will get booted out of the level. * They tick even when inside blockers (except chocolate). * They value 3000 points each. Bombs may be very helpful in moves, timed and mystery levels but can be a severe nuisance in unscore levels. * The bomb's fuse may go as high as 65 moves (Level 457) to as low as 1 move (Level 714 and 1842). * Bombs will not explode if they tick down to 0 when the objective is completed in non-score-dependant levels. * Jelly fish may priorize over candy bombs before other blockers. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga Properties *The properties are the exact same as the original game. *There is a new type of candy bomb called the Pancake Bomb. *They are similar to Vicious Bombs and Unstable Candy Bombs, but are indestructible besides exploding. *They can only be detonated safely on a safety tile, which is the only purpose for safety tiles. Category:Blockers (CCSM) Category:Blockers in T9CCS Category:C437CCS Blockers Category:Special Candies Category:Blockers Category:Movable blockers